say you Love Me
by paty castro
Summary: Jensen quer que Jared assuma o amor deles,mas ele não se sente preparado ainda. Então Jensen resolve curtir a noite com um novo 'amigo'. Será que Jared vai permitir?


\- Hey, Jared. - Jensen chamou e tocou algumas notas de Alabama, Jared o aplaudiu olhando para a platéia incentivando a aplaudirem também.

Era a musica que Jensen cantou para Jared quando ele estava com depressão ,um momento muito difícil para os dois, mas que juntos conseguiram superar, depois Jensen agradeceu a todos e se despediu, olhou para Jared e continuou.

\- Talvez, só talvez um dia isso aqui termine diferente. - Jared ficou sério e pensativo, pegou sua touca na mesinha e se despediu da plateia em silêncio mandando beijo, enquanto Jensen guardava o violão.

Jared sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não podia fazer isso. Ele passou pelo loiro e deu um tapa em sua bunda, saindo do palco um pouco antes que ele, esperou por Jensen no camarim do loiro.

Quando Jensen entrou viu em seu rosto que ele estava chateado por mais uma vez ele não ser capaz de assumir seu amor por ele.

\- Jen, vem aqui. - Chamou escorado na mesa, e o segurando pela cintura assim que ele se aproximou - Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe?

Jared o puxou para junto do seu corpo tentando fazer Jensen olhar para seus olhos esperando sua resposta. Jensen não respondeu, ficou de cabeça abaixada e virou o rosto.

\- Ei, olha para mim.- Jared segurou seu rosto e beijou, quando abriu os olhos e Jensen continuava de olhos fechados.

\- Eu te amo Jensen.

\- Eu preciso ir Jared. - Jensen se afastou indo para a porta sem olhar para o moreno.

\- Jensen, não sai assim... – Mas ele não respondeu e saiu.

Jared chegou no apartamento e Jensen não estava, nem parece ter estado la, pegou o celular e ligou, chamou até cair na caixa postal.

Eles tinha uma seção de fotos com os fãs marcada para as três da tarde e Jensen não atendia o celular nem respondia suas mensagens. Quando foi duas e meia Jared tomou banho e foi para o local das fotos.

Logo na entrada viu Jensen conversando com um homem.

\- Jensen porque não me atendeu, fiquei preocupado sabia.

\- Desculpe eu estava ocupado.

\- Com o que? - Jared perguntou olhando o moreno de olhos verdes do seu lado.

Mas Jensen não teve tempo de responder ou não queria mesmo, pois uma moça entrou chamando os dois para as fotos.

Na primeira foto uma loira com belas curvas quis tirar uma foto sentada no colo de Jensen, que se prontificou a tirar, sentando e ajudando a jovem a subir em seu colo, com um olhar que derreteu a loira e fez Jared querer jogar ela no chão. E as outras fotos não foram diferentes.

\- Jensen, preciso falar com você. - Falou logo que terminou a seção.

\- Pode falar. - O loiro bebeu um gole de água na garrafa.

\- Aqui não Jen, em outro lugar...no hotel, podemos ir juntos no meu carro.

\- Não vai dar Jared, estou acompanhado.

\- Que? - Perguntou, deveria ter escutado errado.

\- Eu estou acompanhado e vamos tomar um drink .

Jared o olhou sentindo o coração acelerar e as mãos gelarem, isso só podia ser brincadeira. O loiro olhou para o lado e sorriu para o homem alto de cabelos escuros que conversava com ele quando Jared chegou.

O homem estava escorado na parede com os braços cruzados olhando Jensen, o moreno sorriu de volta e veio ate Jensen, colocou a mão no ombro do loiro e se aproximou para beijar.

Jared fechou a mão para socar ele, fuzilando com os olhos. Jensen saiu da frente evitando sutilmente o beijo.

\- Vamos? - Chamou indo na frente o rapaz foi atrás e passou a mão em seus ombros.

Jared passou na frente dos dois e parou Jensen com uma mão em seu peito, segurando a camisa com força.

\- Você não vai sair daqui com esse cara Jensen. - Falou baixo próximo ao seu ouvido.

E logo todos os olhares já estavam sobre os três, Jensen se soltou do braço do moreno em seus ombros e também tirou a mão de Jared da sua camisa e segurou ela contra seu peito olhando Jared nos olhos demoradamente.

\- Eu fico... se você me pedir do jeito que eu quero Jay. - Jared sentiu o ar lhe faltar, ele queria um beijo... Jensen queria um beijo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Treze anos que ele espera por isso, Treze anos que ama em silêncio, escondido do mundo.

Mas com um amor tão grande que são poucas as pessoas que não conseguem ver o amor que emana dele.

Mas Jared ainda não consegue fazer isso... não para o mundo inteiro, não para ser julgados. Não podia deixar ele sair com aquele cara, Jen é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida...

\- Jensen... por favor você tem meu amor.

\- Amor que você esconde de todos. – Jensen soltou sua mão e saiu acompanhado pelo outro.

Jared as pessoas em volta dele, seus olhares pesavam como chumbo.

Elas eram as grades que cercava seu coração, são pessoas que amam os dois, mas que ao mesmo tempo os julgariam, muitos iriam a loucura com uma cena assim, mas outras condenariam como criminosos.

Jared viu Jensen sair e correu para impedir o loiro de entrar no carro, mas foi cercado por uma multidão de fãs e de fotógrafos.

Teve que se controlar para não abrir caminho à força entre eles, respondeu a alguns, acenou para outros, pousou para umas poucas fotos, sem perder Jensen de vista.

E o cara que parecia um polvo em volta de Jensen, querendo beijar o loiro, os dois entraram no carro e Jared nem viu como saiu da multidão, correu pegou seu carro e seguiu o carro de Jensen.

Jensen parou em um bar bem movimentado, certamente queria exibir seu acompanhante amoroso. Jared entrou no bar procurando o loiro, olhando acima das cabeças na pista com luzes colorida, viu os dois em uma mesa mais afastada, e sentou na mesa ao lado de frente para Jensen.

O loiro já tinha visto Jared antes que ele o localizasse, e o seguiu com o olhar ate o moreno se sentar a sua frente, o celular vibrou e Jared viu a mensagem de Jensen.

Jensen: "Não me olhe assim Jared... vem aqui, toma o lugar dele e eu vou com você para onde você quiser."

Jared: "Não faz isso Jen... eu não mereço ser isso"

Jared pediu uma bebida e tomou, não demorou muito já havia pedido a garrafa, viu o homem acariciar as mãos de Jensen e falar algo em seu ouvido. Não ia aguentar isso.

Jensen: "Não devia estar bebendo assim, para."

Jared não respondeu se não bebesse não aguentaria, parecia um pesadelo.

O cara era bonito, atencioso e devorava Jensen com os olhos.

Jensen: "Jared para, você tem que dirigir"

O moreno encheu o copo e bebeu, o cara beijou o pescoço do loiro e alisou seu braço. Jensen fechou os olhos um instante.

Jared sabia que era o ponto sensível de Jen, já o ganhou milhões de vezes com um beijo no pescoço. Jensen abriu os olhos, olhando Jared e o moreno não soube o que viu naquele olhar claro.

Parecia tristeza e cansaço.

Jensen: "Porque não vem Jay?"

Jared guardou o celular e bebeu o resto da bebida.

\- Que droga Jared! - Jensen falou alto se levantando e o moreno do seu lado também se levantou e o abraçou.

\- Calma Jensen, o que esta te incomodando? Você quer ir para um lugar mais tranquilo?

Jensen olhou para seu acompanhante e este segurou seu rosto com ternura e beijou. Jensen fechou os olhos e só escutou o barulho de algo caindo.

Abriu os olhos e Jared estava do seu lado. O moreno passou a mão entre ele e o rapaz o arrancando de Jensen pela camisa e dando um soco.

O homem caiu de costas em cima de outra mesa, o casal da mesa se levantou rápido. Jared o levantou puxando pela camisa e dando outro soco.

As mesas caindo, os copos quebrando, garrafas, mesas, as pessoas em volta gritando.

A musica alta abafava um pouco o barulho, o rapaz mal tinha tempo de reagir e Jared já o golpeava de novo.

\- Seu Cretino, fica longe dele! Entendeu?!

\- Jared para com isso! - Jensen tentou ajudar o outro se colocando na frente.

\- Você é um idiota Jensen!

Falou com raiva, e chorando ao mesmo tempo, empurrando o loiro para trás. Jensen olhou o homem caído em cima do tampo de uma das mesas no chão e Jared a sua frente querendo voltar a pegar ele.

\- Qual o seu problema Jared? - Isso você pode fazer? E me beijar, assumir que estamos juntos não?

\- Você é um grande cretino Jensen. Olha o que você esta fazendo comigo. - Falou chorando e olhando a multidão que se formou em volta deles.

\- Jared... Qual seu medo? Você pode me agarrar no palco, sentar no meu colo, me provocar de todos os jeitos, me deixar excitado na frente de milhões de pessoas e não pode deixar eu mostrar para o mundo que te amo?

Jared não respondeu, o rapaz que estava com Jensen levantou do chão e partiu para cima de Jared furioso. Jensen o segurou.

\- Jensen? - Ele o olhou incrédulo vendo o loiro impedi-lo de revidar.

\- Não vou deixar você fazer isso, se esta com raiva desconte em mim, ele não tem culpa.

\- Jensem vamos embora. – Jared chamou Jensen, e cara que estava com Jensen olhou Jared com raiva passando a mão nos cabelos para tirar da testa.

\- Jensen, você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho, ainda mais depois do que seu amigo fez. - Falou segurando o loiro pelo braço sem deixar de olhar para Jared.

\- Amigo? - Jared repetiu com sarcasmo - Ele não é meu amigo é meu... - Jensen o olhou esperando para ele dizer, a única coisa que queria ouvir agora.

Jared parou de falar olhando em volta as pessoas e depois para os dois.

\- Jensen sabe o que somos.

\- Sei? Me diz você Jared, o que somos? - Jared ficou calado, passou a mão nos cabelos desalinhados, sua mão tremia tanto que não tinha como não verem.

O loiro olhou sua mão, e para seu rosto angustiado. Sua respiração forte mostrava sua emoção, mas ele não era capaz de dizer uma simples frase.

\- Você é um idiota. - Falou empurrando Jensen, o moreno do seu lado o segurou e foi para bater em Jared outra vez Jensen o impediu.

\- Eu vou ficar com ele Jared. - O moreno sorriu provocando Jared.

\- Então vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo Jensen. - Chamou e os dois saíram juntos.

Jared teve um ataque de fúria derrubando a mesa e saiu do bar, entrou no carro e chorou apertando o volante com força.

Jensen acordou com o celular chamando.

\- Oi Megan, bom dia. - Cumprimentou com voz sonolenta, tentando ver as horas no despertador em cima do móvel ao lado da cama.

Realmente era bem cedo.

\- Desculpa ter acordado você, mas o Jared não atende o celular, pode chamar ele para mim por favor.

"Chamar o Jared? 5 da manhã?"

Jensen olhou do seu lado na cama só com um olho aberto e bocejando, eles não dormiram juntos, nem estavam no mesmo quarto.

\- Ele não esta aqui comigo Megan, mas assim que eu o ver falo para te ligar.

\- Jensen, o que aconteceu ontem entre vocês foi serio? Eu vi na internet, desculpa ser indiscreta, mas esta por toda parte não tem como não ver.

\- O que esta por todo lado? - Jensen perguntou já imaginando do que se tratava.

\- Você e um amigo que ninguém sabe quem é, e o Jared alterado do lado de vocês. Preciso saber se meu irmão esta bem.

\- Ele esta bem, não se preocupe, deve estar dormindo ainda.

Jensen se despediu e ligou para Jared, mas tinha certeza ele estava bem. Ele só não queria atender o celular, ou talvez ainda estivesse mesmo dormindo.

Jensen insistiu, e na quinta vez o celular foi atendido por um garoto.

\- Oi? Onde esta o Jared? - O loiro estranhou o celular ser atendido por um garoto, não reconheceu a voz.

\- Jared é o dono do celular?

\- É sim, porque? - Jensen sentiu algo ruim.

"Jay..." - sussurrou baixinho.

\- Encontrei o celular aqui perto da ponte, estava caído ao lado de um carro preto. Esta com a porta aberta o som ligado, mas não tem ninguém aqui moço.

\- Onde é esse lugar? Me passa o endereço por favor... Tá, ok estou indo para ai.

Jensen anotou o endereço na mão mesmo,não fazia ideia onde ficava esse lugar.

Vestiu a calça e pegou uma blusa, ele não deveria ter feito nenhuma besteira, com certeza estava por lá em algum lugar.

Jensen pegou as chaves do carro na mesa e abriu a porta se equilibrando só em um dos pés terminando de ajeitar o sapato no outro pé com uma mão e a blusa passado só em um braço, ainda por vestir.

Terminou de calçar e endireitou o corpo e viu Jared parado na sua frente. Estava pessimo, com a roupa de ontem a noite amassada, os cabelos bagunçados e um olhar de gelo e raiva.

Mas tinha marcas profundas de quem chorou muito e não dormiu nada, cheirava a álcool, cigarro e a fumaça aromatizada do bar.

\- Onde você estava Jared?

\- Você se importa realmente onde eu estava?

\- Claro que sim.

\- Se importasse para você não teria me deixado para sair com outro homem.

\- Jared...

\- Sua noite foi boa Jensen? Ele te deu o que você queria?... Já viu a internet? Viu a droga que você fez?... Agora você ficou feliz?...Responde Jensen.

\- Eu não vi... Eu estava...

\- Estava ocupado de mais para isso?... Foi para a cama com ele? Hemm Jensen?!

Jared entrou empurrando o loiro para dentro e fechando a porta.

\- Foi bom? Ele te fez gozar?

\- Jared não aconteceu na... - O moreno o prensou na parede calando sua boca com um beijo forte.

Furioso e maldoso, mordendo com força seus lábio, invadindo sua boca possessivo, lhe deixando sem ar.

\- Jay...preciso respirar - Falou com dificuldade e jared largou sua boca e o apertou com força na parede com seu corpo levantando as mãos do loiro para cima e segurando forte contra a parede.

\- Você gosta que chupem seu pescoço não gosta? Ele fez direitinho né Jensen?... Eu vi como você gostou da boca dele em você.

O moreno se apossou de seu pescoço beijando forte, chupando a pele clara e deixando marcas vermelhas, Jensen gemeu.

\- Ele te fez gemer muito? hem? - Jared mordeu seu ombro, sua orelha o queixo.

E forçou o joelho entre as pernas do loiro fazendo ele os afastar.

\- Jared não precisa ser assim... eu quero você.

\- Você quer? Você vai ter Jensen.

Jared o puxou com força, jogou o loiro sentado no sofá, ajoelhou à sua frente e abriu a sua calça, expondo o pênis do Jensen que se encontrava em semi-ereção dentro da box, e colocou dentro da boca, fazendo o outro inclinar a cabeça para trás e gemer de prazer.

\- Jaredddd. – Jared colocava todo dentro da boca, o estimulado.

\- Ele te deu Jensen, ou foi você que deu para ele? - Perguntou com raiva.

\- Jared não aconteceu nada entr... - Parou de falar sentindo Jared por seu pênis de volta na boca. - O moreno o chupou até que ele ficasse duro como pedra e o loiro começasse a se empurrar na boca dele e Jared o tirou da boca.

\- Não vai ser como você quer Jensen... hoje quem manda aqui hoje sou eu.

Ele se levantou e tirou a roupa em frente à Jensen, e fez o mesmo com loiro que parecia meio assustado com seu jeito rude.

Jared ficou em pé olhando Jensen completamente nu no sofá olhando para ele. Examinou seu corpo todo detalhadamente.

\- Seu corpo é só meu Jensen, não devia ter deixado outro homem tocar você.

Ele começou a frase quase com ternura e terminou por entre os dentes trincando de raiva. Ele foi para perto do loiro que tentou pegar em seu rosto para beija-lo mais Jared desviou do seu beijo e virou ele de bruços no sofá.

\- Deixou ele te comer Jensen? Foi bom? Foi melhor do que eu te como?

\- Não Jay...aaa. - ele não terminou de falar porque, Jared estava com a boca em volta de seu anus segurando sua bunda lhe chupando, enfiando a língua dentro dele.

Jensen segurou o cabelo de Jared e empurrou a bunda contra ele ansiando por mais. Jared lambia e empurrava a língua em movimentos rápidos e intensos. Fazendo Jensen estremecer de prazer.

\- Pode deixar Jensen, vou ter comer bem gostoso. - Jared levantou e mete o pênis todo dentro de Jensen, sem cuidado nenhum.

\- Jay, assim não. - Jensen falou com dificuldade, devido à dor da penetração forte, e tentou empurrar Jared para longe dele, mas Jared segurou seus braços contra sua costa e forçou Jensen contra o sofá, fazendo a bunda do loiro ficar inclinada para ele.

\- E só para isso que você me quer né? Só para te comer, eu vou ter dar o que você quer. Você não se importa que seja comigo ou com qualquer outro, isso não faz diferença para você não mesmo?

E enfiou mais dentro dele, em movimentos fortes.

\- Jay... devagar... tá me machucando. - Falou com voz intercortada. - Eu só quero você Jared...calma.

Jared encostou todo o corpo em Jensen, prensando ele contra o sofá com o peso do seu corpo, segurando as mãos dele no alto da cabeça, para que não se mexesse. Movimentando só os quadris se enfiar dentro dele, cada vez que ele empurrava dentro do loiro, o movimento de vai e vem estimulava o pênis de Jensen que estava sendo apertado contra o sofá.

\- Goza pra mim Jensen, com meu pau bem fundo em você. - meteu mais forte dentro dele.

\- Jaaaayy... - Jensen gozou chamando pelo moreno, que veio logo depois dele. - Jared saiu de dentro do loiro e Jensen se virou deitando de peito para cima.

\- Se acalmou? – Jensen perguntou fazendo uma careta. - Não aconteceu nada ontem, depois que saímos do bar levei Maick para o hotel dele e vim cá.

Jared ficou de pé olhando Jensen, ainda com raiva.

\- Porque você fez isso comigo Jen? Eu amo você... - Jared não conteve as lagrimas de màgoa, raiva, frustração e medo de perder a pessoa que ama. - Você me torturou com aquele cara...

Falou soluçando, Jensen se levantou indo abraçar ele.

\- Eu sei...Me desculpa Jay. - Ele segurou seu rosto fazendo moreno olhar em seu rosto.

\- Eu amo você Jared Padalecki, meu bruto mais amável. - Jensen riu e beijou o moreno.

\- Que tal mais um pouquinho em? - Jensen o empurrou ate a cama fazendo ele cair de costas.

\- Agora é minha vez, prometo que vou ser mais carinhoso que você. - Riu alto e adorou a carinha de culpa de Jared.

No outro dia Jensen foi para a convenção com um cachecol que não pôde retirar, os sinais do ciúmes de Jared estavam bem marcados no seu pescoço.

O moreno só para variar o provou até deixa-lo excitado, vindo para sua frente dançar, rebolar fazendo brincadeiras e quase lhe tirando a sanidade.

Tentou não olhar para a bunda dele, procurou olhar para qualquer ponto na plateia.

Mas era inevitável, se virou e olhou abertamente, apreciando aquela bunda arrebitada que ele adorava agarrar...comer. Riu mentalmente, se pudesse o pegaria ali mesmo.

Jared saiu da sua frente e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Abaixou e falou baixo em seu ouvido, tapando a boca com a mão.

\- Daqui a pouco deixo você comer, se fizer bem gostoso. - Os dois se olharam e riram.

Jared puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de Jensen e alguém na plateia pediu Jensen para cantar.

O contra regras trouxe o violão para o loiro. Jensen o pegou e passou a correia dele no pescoço.

Afinou algumas cordas.

E olhou para Jared com aquele olhar que só os dois entendem e começou a falar

\- Essa noite passada eu tive um contra tempo com uma pessoa muito especial, e não pedi desculpas como deveria. Então, queria que me perdoasse pelo que eu fiz. Você sabe, é você que manda aqui.

Falou olhando para a plateia e colocando a mão no peito. Jared o olhou longamente sem dizer nada.

O loiro entregou o microfone para Jared segurar para ele e começou a dedilhar o violão e cantou a estrofe olhando para o moreno.

"Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart

I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were

Now my hands can't reach that far

I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone

I know that in my weakness I am strong, but

It's your love that brings me home"

Dirija-se para baixo no deserto agora há uma gaiola trancada em torno do meu coração

Eu encontrei uma maneira de soltar as chaves onde minhas falhas foram

Agora, minhas mãos não conseguem chegar tão longe

Eu não fui feito para uma rivalidade, eu nunca poderia levar o mundo sozinho

Eu sei que na minha fraqueza sou forte, mas

É o seu amor que me traz para casa

Ele sorriu para Jared e falou fora do microfone.

\- Sempre trás Jay. - O loiro entregou o violão para o rapaz e pegou o microfone com Jared se virando para a plateia e sorrindo agradecendo os aplausos.

\- Jensen? - Ele se virou para Jared, o moreno colocou a mão em seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Te amo. - Puxou o loiro e beijou levando a plateia foi ao delirio, gritos e flashs encheram o lugar.

Jensen correspondeu com carinho quando passou o susto. Depois eles pensariam no que diriam, agora só queria sentir o amor que vinha desse beijo


End file.
